


Lazy Sunday

by luciferslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sam POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferslittlehellhound/pseuds/luciferslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam watches silently from the door at the scene which unwraps itself before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [balthazar_in_221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/balthazar_in_221B/gifts).



> This is a little fluffy one shot which I wrote for one of my bestiest friends, I hope she enjoys it and I hope other people enjoy it aswell.

Sam watches silently from the door at the scene which unwraps itself before him.  
"But I-"  
"Sh!"  
"But Dean-"  
"Cas, if you do not shut up I will shut you up myself."  
The Dr Sexy MD theme tune blasted through the old TV in the bunker. Dean lay curled into Cas' side, Cas' arms wrapped around him like an angel blanket. The pair sat squished on the sofa on a lazy Sunday afternoon, and lazy Sunday afternoons meant for Dr Sexy marathons.  
"But I still don't understand-" Started Cas, before his words got swallowed into Dean's own mouth, his sentence being swallowed by a kiss.  
"I thought I told you to shut up." Whispered Dean, as his green eyes started deeply into sea blue ones.  
"Maybe I should talk more." Whispered back Cas cheekily, before winking at Dean. The ridiculous wink set them both off and the dissolved into fits of giggles, wrapped around each other, right where they belonged. Sam smiled from the doorway and crept silently away, letting the laughter following him down the hallway. Sam wished that everything would stay just like this lazy Sunday, because today, everyone seemed happy.


End file.
